frontline_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
Initiative Initiative determines the order in which units take their turns. Lower initiative means the unit will take it's turns more quickly and more often. For example, a unit with iniative of 5 will move twice in the time that a unit with iniative 10 will move once. You can use the Initiative List at the top left corner to keep track of whose turns are coming up. However, the downside is you need to know the names of your units and also it's quite difficult to keep track of the enemy turns since you are only able to identify enemies based on their proficiencies (e.g. Small Arms, Medic, etc.). You are now able to view enemy names and their turns in the Initiative List as of patch v1.10. Cover Units behind cover will deal more damage (+25%) and receive less damage (-50%). There is a visual cue indicating that your unit is behind cover (e.g. taking cover behind a sandbag wall/crates). If the unit is standing normally it isn't behind cover. Alternatively, you can check this by looking at the damage dealt by/dealt to the unit. Camouflage A unit's camouflage value determines how hard it is to spot. Normal spot range is 12. Depending on your units camo value, this spot range will be reduced.E.g. A unit with camo 2 will be spotted at range 10. Note that being behind cover will grant you a temporary camo bonus. Additionally certain proficiencies/weapons/attachments grant a camo bonus. Line of Sight Enemy units can only be spotted if they are within the line of sight of your units. This means that it is possible to sneak up on units. However, attacking while hidden will reveal the hidden unit's location unless it is a one hit kill. Cone of Fire Some weapons (only available to Sub Machine Guns, Machine Guns and Close Quarters Combat proficiencies) are area weapons which hit all unit within the cone of fire. Enemies within the cone of fire cannot return fire but still can shoot if they use overwatch. Beware of friendly fire! Return Fire Single target weapons (with the exception of knives) will not suppress the enemy meaning that they will return fire when being shot at. The return fire will only deal half it's normal damage. Note that in order to return fire, the unit under attack needs to satisfy the following criteria: *Be in range of the enemy unit (based on current active weapon's range) *Have vision of the enemy unit *Don't use overwatch before enemy attack Crossfire Crossfire shots deal double damage. Whenever you shoot an enemy unit, a yellow half-circle (in the direction opposite of the firing unit) appears beneath the enemy. This will indicate the angle of which you can shoot at that enemy unit to achieve Crossfire. There are certain limitations which have been listed below: *You CANNOT Crossfire using the same unit. (E.g. Your Small Arms unit shoots enemy in front and before enemy unit takes his turn, the same Small Arms unit shoot the enemy in the back) *You need to get the Crossfire shot of BEFORE the enemy unit takes his turn. Once the enemy takes his turn the yellow half-circle for Crossfire will disappear. Crossfire01.jpg|Crossfire 01|linktext=Crossfire setup shot Crossfire02.jpg|Crossfire 02|linktext=Yellow half-circle Crossfire indicator Crossfire04.jpg|Crossfire 03|linktext=Shoot within yellow half-circle for Crossfire Retiring Units Retiring a unit will refund you a certain percentage of the credits spent on the unit for weapons, skills, etc. This will NOT make your team smaller in size as you will be given a fresh unit (no proficiencies, no weapons, no armor, no skills). Category:Info Category:Initiative Category:Camo